My Little Pony Bonds Beyond Worlds Turn 4
by Geasswolf
Summary: The adventures in Equestria continue with the search for Lelouch. However, a new problem arises when a mysterious pony with amnesia is found and supposedly has some knowing about Lelouch. The search for him is now at a high priority and Lelouch may be the only hope in helping this pony regain her memory.
1. Prologue

Welcome back to the Bonds Beyond Worlds series everypony. If you are new here, let me be the first to tell you that you are in the wrong place and should be at Turn 1, silly. Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic or Code Geass. MLP:FiM was created by Lauren Faust and belongs to Hasbro, and Code Geass belongs to Sunrise Inc. Well, now that that's all over, please enjoy this new Turn in the Bonds Beyond Worlds series.

* * *

My Little Pony: Bonds Beyond Worlds Turn 4

Prologue

_Shining Armor paced back_ and forth around the living room of his sister's home. He changed his vision to the door whenever he heard any sudden sound, even his own hoofsteps seemed to scare him. _Man, I'll probably be in a heap of trouble when they arrive. I could lie to them, but that won't work because Rainbow Dash will immediately find out when she gets back home._ He thought of the many possibilities that may get him out of trouble, but none of his ideas would be effective, he knew that for a fact. He stopped walking and listened closely. He heard other hoofsteps coming from outside, but he thought that they were just the steps of other ponies walking by.

"Home at last. You all should come and stay for a while, then you can all go home." _Well, it looks like I was wrong._ He saw the door highlighted in a purple aura, and it opened, revealing the ponies that he knew he would have to see eventually.

"Shining, how did you get here?" Cadence asked.

"Oh well, y'know, opening up portals with magic and stuff like that." He could feel that he was sweating, but none of them seemed to recognize it.

"Wait, if you're here, then Lelouch should be here as well, right? Or did you leave him back as a prank? Man that would be an awesome prank!" Rainbow Dash stated. He looked at all of them, and they stared back, waiting for an answer that they all expected to be easy to give.

"Well, where is he?" Scootaloo wondered, looking around. "I bet he's in here!" She rushed over to a closet and opened it, the only thing there being some clothes, mainly coats and scarves.

"Shining, well, give us an answer. Where is Lelouch?" Cadence asked in a serious tone. He opened his mouth, but then dropped his head down in shame.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you sooner, but even I don't know where he is." He responded.

"But that doesn't make any sense. You were with him, so you have to know where he could be, right?" Applejack stated, but he just shook his head. "Well whaddya mean no?" He coughed a bit to clear his throat, and then looked at them to give them the real answer.

"I'm telling you the truth. I don't know where Lelouch is, but I'm the one to blame all this on. I used portal magic to open a portal over at Canterlot so that we could get home before you all. I'm sure that we both jumped through it, but when I got here, the portal closed, and I was the only one here. Sorry I couldn't tell you all immediately, I just didn't want you all to get mad at me." He informed them, remorse in his voice.

"Shining Armor, you're my brother, and we're all your friends. Why would we be mad at a mistake like that? We all know that Lelouch has to be somewhere, but that's the only problem: where?"

"That's true Twilight. He could be anywhere. He might even be in a place in Equestria other than Canterlot or Ponyville. Um, that makes sense, ri—right Twilight?" Fluttershy asked, and she nodded.

"Well what do we do? Do we go out and search all over Equestria for him?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I don't know, but, I do know that one of us can do that all by themselves in a couple of days." Twilight looked at Rainbow Dash. "Rainbow, are you willing to fly all over Equestria in search of Lelouch?"

"Hay yeah I am! It lets me do two things I love to do: one being that I get to fly, and the other being that I'll be helping my friends. I'll set off tomorrow." Rainbow Dash told them. "But for now, I think I should get some shuteye. I'll see you all tomorrow before I go out to find him." She flew right out of the door, and they smiled.

"You see Shining Armor; you have nothing to worry about at all. I'm sure everything's fine." Rarity assured him.

"I know, but now what if Rainbow Dash gets hurt during her long journey? Then that would be another burden that I'll have to put on my shoulders." He replied.

"Aw, don't think of it that way. You just had one of the most exciting nights of your life, and you're already frowning?" Pinkie Pie ran over to him and moved his face up. She laughed. "There you go, now keep your face like that for the rest of the night, and possibly tomorrow if you can." He removed the hooves placed on his face and let out a smile by himself.

"Thanks Pinkie, I'll try to." He walked over to a window around the house and looked outside at the star streaked sky. _Lelouch, wherever you are, please be safe._

* * *

_S_o, you all probably aren't enjoying it so far, but I assure you that it gets better soon. I do already have a couple chapters already typed up, so be prepared for those in about a couple of days. But now I have to tell you something really important about this Turn. Because of the way I have this one planned, Turn 4 will not be as long as the previous ones. I hope that this doesn't anger some of you, but that's just the way it has to go. Good news though. I am confirming Turn 5 and Turn 6 right now =3 *Insert Fluttershy Yay* Well, that's all I have to tell you all, so...~Geasswolf Out


	2. Chapter 1 New World

Well, I decided to upload Chapter 1 today so that you all can get more of an understanding of what I'm throwing out there. Also, thanks for the 2 reviews!*You know who you are, and I thank you for them) With that being said, enjoy the first chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1: New World

_Wh-where am I?_ A snowy white pony thought as it got up and looked around it. "I'm…in a forest?" She was a mare that was obviously confused about her surroundings. "How…how did I get here?" She placed a hoof on her head and closed her eyes, both in stress and pain. _I can't seem to remember anything before I got here. I can't remember my name, where I'm from, nothing._ She walked around, trying her best to get a good taste of her surroundings, and trying her best to find a way out of the forest. She walked through the growth of trees for 20 minutes until she found that the wall of trees seemed to end, which put a smile on her face and enabled her to run. _Finally, now I can find out where I am._ She hoped as she noticed a town coming into her view. It seemed to be filled with ponies, due to the fact that it was pretty early in the morning.

"Um, excuse me…I was wondering if… oh that's okay. Um, can I ask you a question?" She tried her best to get any pony's attention, but with no benefit from it. _Was it this hard to get attention? I wonder, but that is the problem I'm having: remembering about my past._

"Um, excuse me…um, I couldn't help but hear you that you needed some help. Is there…anything I can help you with?" A light yellow pony walked over to her while she was thinking.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Um, I was wondering if you needed any help. I'm, um…I'm Fluttershy. What's your name?" She looked at the other pony, waiting for a response.

"I…I don't know. I don't know my name, where I'm from, or anything that has to do with my past." She replied in a sadden tone.

"Oh my, that is horrible! Don't worry, you can come with me if you like. If there's anything I've learned from my friends, it's to help anypony in need, even strangers." Fluttershy gave her a smile, and she returned it.

"Thanks. Um, what do you think you can do to help me?"

"Well let's see. I can let you stay over with me if you like. I hope you don't have any problem with animals. Also, tonight I can bring you over to my friend Twilight's house. We usually hang out there, but that's where we help anypony in need. We helped my friend Lelouch over there, but um, we can't seem to find him."

"That's terrible. Maybe I can help you all find him. I mean, I don't even remember anything, other than him, so I think he's more important than my cause right now." Fluttershy's eyes glistened with tears. _Is it something I said?_

"That's so nice of you…" She wiped her eyes with a hoof. "But one of our friends, Rainbow Dash, is already looking for him all across Equestria."

"Oh well." She looked around and ponies were staring, mostly because Fluttershy was about to burst into tears any moment from now. "We should, um, go to your house now." She pushed Fluttershy over to the forest. _I need to get out before they think I did something to her._ As she was pushing, Fluttershy tried to get her attention.

"Um, excuse me." She stopped pushing her, and turned to look at her. "How did you know that I lived near a forest?" She wondered.

"You do? Oh, it was just a lucky guess, I think." She allowed Fluttershy to walk the remainder of their trip to her house. Once she saw it, she looked at it in awe. _This looks amazing. It must be bad though because nopony else lives nearby, but she seems to be okay with it._

"Well c'mon, let's go inside." She walked over to the door and opened it, and they both entered. "Now everypony, I need you to listen." She looked around and wondered who she was talking to. Suddenly, animals approached them both. "This pony will be our guest for a while. I hope that you can find it in your hearts to be nice to her. She can't remember anything about herself, so please be nice." They all seemed to understand and gave her a nod. _Wow, she must be really good with talking to animals._

"So, you told me that you go over to your friend's house at night."

"Yup, that's right. I hope it's not a problem."

"Not at all. I was just wondering what we do now." She let out a small yawn.

"Well I think for now you could go take a nap." She replied with a laugh. "Follow me upstairs." She followed, and when she saw the bed, she looked at Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy, there's only one bed. I can't stay here if it's a problem for you."

"Oh don't worry, I'll let you use it to take a little nap. I'll wake you up when we need to go tonight, and when we get to Twilight's we can figure everything out, I promise." She smiled at Fluttershy, who was about to head downstairs.

"Fluttershy, wait." She turned around to look at her. "Thank you." Fluttershy smiled and headed downstairs.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was around 8 P.M. in Ponyville, and Fluttershy walked upstairs to wake up her guest.

"Um, excuse me, it's time to go over to my friend's house." She shook her, and she opened her eyes. She took a little stretch and yawned.

"Thanks for letting me sleep in your bed, it was really comfortable." She got out of her bed and headed towards the stairway. "So, shall we get going?"

They took their walk outside in the moonlight, and she found it hard not to ask any questions, as to where Twilight's house was. _This walk seems like forever. I guess she walked to and from Ponyville every day, so she must be used to it. _As they were walking, they came to the border between forest, and buildings.

"I hope you aren't too worn out from the walk. If you are, don't worry, I assure you that we are almost there." She let out a sigh of relief, and they both kept walking. Once Fluttershy came to a stop, she looked at the treehouse right in front of them.

"Whoa, so this is where your friend Twilight lives? This is amazing." Twilight seemed to hear the hoofsteps and opened the door before they could knock.

"Oh hello, do you have a book to turn in to the library?" Fluttershy then came into view, and Twilight looked at her. "Hi Fluttershy, what brings you here?" Fluttershy trotted over to Twilight to explain why they were both here. "Wow that does sound like something we all can help you with. Well, you both should come on in. You don't want to catch a cold." They walked inside, and she was glared at by other ponies.

"Um, Twilight, who is she? Not trying to sound mean, really. I love her mane." Rarity commented on her almost straight black mane that covered her right eye.

"Everypony, Fluttershy says that she found this pony walking around Ponyville asking for help. Apparently she has amnesia, and we need to help her remember."

"Well that's great! This gives us a chance to still be able to help ponies while Rainbow goes and looks for Lelouch." Applejack stated. They all noticed their amnesia affected friend place a hoof on her head. "Sugarcube, are you all right?"

"Yeah…I'm fine. I guess my head still hurts from the fall I took. I mean, I think that's how I got here, I'm not sure."

"Well I don't really know how we can help you, but we'll do the best we can. So, do you have a name?" Twilight asked, and she shook her head.

"I can't remember it." Pinkie Pie took the chance to rush up to her, and look at her. "How about Black Lilly, ohh wait, how about Checkered Hoof?"

"Um, I don't like any of those, sorry."

"Okie Dokie Loki." Pinkie Pie walked off, and they looked at her.

"Well, what would you like to be named?" Rarity asked.

"Hmm, I don't know, but I like this name and it's off the top of my head."

"Well what is it?"

"I dunno if you would like it, but it's Mikan." She answered.

"Mikan huh? It sounds cute, but it sounds like something that somepony from where Lelouch is from would be named." Rarity stated.

"So, do you all like it?"

"I love it, Mikan." Fluttershy giggled.

"Alright Mikan, I think the name was the most important part, but we'll make sure to change it when you start to remember more." Twilight told her.

"Got it. However, I don't know most of your names."

"Oh right, we should have done that first. Well, I'm Applejack." She pointed a hoof over to the other ponies. "The other white pony is Rarity, and the pink one's Pinkie Pie."

"Thanks Applejack." She bowed. "It's great to know you all." A thought sparked in Twilight's head, and she looked at Mikan.

"Um, Mikan, I think I know where you are from."

"You do?"

"Yes. I think that you are from Japan, much like our friend Lelouch, which also means that you aren't from this world as well. Your name sounds like it would be from there, and the way you thanked us with a bow adds to it as well." Twilight explained. Again, Mikan placed a hoof on her head, and winced in pain. "Is that fall still hurting your head?"

"I think so, but the name you keep saying, Lelouch, it's bothering me. I feel like I've heard that name a million of times, but I can't remember where." Mikan replied,

"Well maybe you knew Lelouch from Japan. Were you two both friends perhaps?" Rarity wondered.

"I can't remember. I just know that name, almost like it was my own."

"Maybe when Rainbow finds him, I'm sure we can bring him here and maybe he'll jot your memory." Twilight replied. _I hope I'm right. Lelouch, I hope you're safe because if you are, you are our only hope in helping this pony out with her amnesia._

* * *

I bet you all are trying to figure out who Mikan is, huh? Well that's what the fun is in typing Fanfiction, and even when reading. It leaves your readers confused and wanting to read more until they figure out something important. So obviously, I can't tell you who Mikan is, so you'll have to wait. Also, most of these chapters are probably going to be around 2K mostly because they already reach a point where I like them at already. Finally, I will tell you about what will be in Turn 5 and Turn 6. Turn 5 will be a MLP, Code Geass, and...Infinite Stratos Crossover. I just got watching IS today, and it's an amazing anime. Turn 6 will just be me going to Equestria. I'll see you all next time.~Geasswolf Out


	3. Chapter 2 The Search

So, guess what happens when I'm in a pretty good mood with my typing? Yup, I upload another chapter a day later. I'm already on Chapter 5 right now, but I don't think you all should think of this as a lengthy piece. Think of it as somewhat of an extra, but not really like one. I don't really know how to explain it. Oh well, enjoy Chapter 2

* * *

Chapter 2: The Search

_The sky was dark and covered_ with stars at the moment in Equestria, but Rainbow Dash had no time to stop. She needed to find Lelouch, even if it meant risking her own life for his. _It's getting dark, almost too dark. Maybe I should stop for today though. I know I don't want to, but if I can't see Lelouch in this darkness, what's the point of risking my own life?_ She stopped flying, and landed on a cloud below her. She got comfortable on it, wriggling around it until it was just perfect. _I don't think that this cloud should be going anywhere. I need to wake up as soon as I can and find Lelouch the next thing in the morning._ She had some trouble closing her eyes, but eventually, she did, and fell asleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Mikan, um, I think you talk to Twilight and ask her about where you can stay." Fluttershy told her.

"Oh, I almost forgot about that. Thanks for reminding me Fluttershy." She bowed, and then headed over to Twilight to speak with her. "Excuse me Twilight, but I was wondering where I could stay until my amnesia wears off, or starts to wear off."

"You could stay here if you'd like. I still have one extra bed upstairs, but just know that you won't be alone. My brother and his wife Cadence are up there as well, but I'm sure they won't mind." She told her with a smile.

"Thanks, it sounds great." The clock dinged, signaling that an hour just went by.

"Well would you look at that, it's already 10. I think I speak for all of us Twilight when I say that we need to go." Rarity told her.

"She's right. We'll come back tomorrow and see what we can do to help." Applejack promised. Most of them left already, and Applejack was the last to cross through the door. "I do hope Rainbow finds Lelouch soon." She told Twilight before she left. Once the door clicked, Mikan turned over to look at Twilight.

"I know you said that Lelouch was from Japan, and that's possibly where I'm from, but can you tell me more about him?" She wondered.

"Of course I can." Twilight levitated a pillow over to them, and she placed it down for Mikan to sit on. "Now, Lelouch is a pretty special pony to be friends with. He played the role of Zero so that he could bring peace to Japan, but in order to do that, he had to die. I almost forgot to tell you the most important part of him, which is that he has the power of Geass. It allows him to control anypony and do whatever he says to their best potential." Twilight explained.

"I have a question. If he was from Japan, how did he get here in Equestria? You said that Japan was in a different world than this one, but how is that possible?" Mikan wondered.

"I can tell you how he got here, but I don't really get how it worked out either. He stole this thing called a code from his father. I guess it allows you to be immortal, so he can't die. He says that his partner, C.C. tried to reincarnate him back into his world, but has failed at her two attempts so far."

"Two attempts? So he must have been here for a while then."

"Sorry, let me explain it a little better. The first attempt he says brought him to a forest full of cats. They had 4 clans, and apparently they could talk. C.C. then tried again to bring him back to Japan, but accidentally brought him here to Equestria. He has been here for a month however." He noticed Mikan wince in pain, which still worried her a bit. "You must have hit your head hard. You should get some rest soon."

"No Twilight, I'm fine. It's just some spontaneous pain." She assured her.

"Alright then. So can I continue?" She gave Twilight a nod. "Now what should I tell you? Hmm….Oh yeah! I should tell you what happened to him. Yesterday, we went to the Grand Galloping Gala. It's a party held in Canterlot. My brother, Shining Armor, used some sort of portal to bring them over to the house because Canterlot is a bit far from here. When he got here, he didn't see Lelouch anywhere, and now our other friend, Rainbow Dash, is out looking for him around Equestria."

"Wow, Rainbow Dash sounds like a good friend if she's going all around Equestria."

"Well, she isn't Equestria's greatest young flyer for nothing." They heard a small crash from upstairs, and they turned their attention to the stairway. They saw Cadence walking downstairs, and she noticed Mikan.

"Twilight, who's your friend?" She asked.

"Cadence, this is Mikan. Well, we don't really know her name, but she thought of it. She has amnesia, so she can't remember anything from her past, not even her own name or where she was from." Twilight informed her.

"Oh, that's terrible. I hope you can stay comfortable Mikan until your amnesia wears off." Cadence told her with a smile.

"Thanks, I'll try my best." She moved over to Twilight so that she could whisper in her ear. "She really does look like a Princess. Her mane is beautiful." Cadence heard her comment, and blushed.

"Yeah, I'm sure my brother knows how to pick mares." She joked. "By the way, Cadence, where is my brother?"

"He's upstairs. He's putting all the blame on himself, and he's really sad. Even I can't pull him together."

"That's horrible. Cadence, could you bring him downstairs so that I could talk with him?" Twilight asked.

"Sure, I'll be right back." She headed upstairs, and their conversation could be heard by the other two, but in a muttered tone. "Go downstairs, your sister wants to talk to you."

"I don't want to. It's probably going to be about the mistake I made yesterday."

"Can you stop with that? For the last time, it's not your fault! Now go downstairs!" That last line came out as some type of anger, but it seemed to get the job done when then y both saw him walk downstairs. They got a glimpse of him, and when Mikan did, her first instinct was to hide behind Twilight.

"Mikan, don't worry, it's just my brother. You're acting like Fluttershy right now. Are you sure you're all right?"

"Ye…yeah, I'm fine." She looked at Shining Armor, and just stared at him for a bit.

"So Twily, what did you want me for?" He wondered.

"I just wanted to tell you to think positive, and I wanted you to meet Mikan. She has amnesia, so we're trying to help her regain her memory." She informed him.

"Well it's great to meet you Mikan. Don't worry, I won't hurt you." He smiled, and she returned one.

"I…I know, it's just that…Nevermind." Twilight and Shining Armor both looked at her, wondering what she wanted to say.

"Well okay then. Your bed's upstairs, so just walk up when you're ready to sleep." He told her before walking upstairs himself. Once he was gone, Mikan sighed. Twilight gave her a suspicious look with a smile, and Mikan looked at her, worried.

"Twilight, what's wrong?"

"You like my brother, don't you?" Mikan let out a small gasp, and began to blush, and form small drops of sweat around her face.

"I do not like Shining Armor!" She yelled.

"Admit it. If you do, it's at least something that you'll remember for now."

"Fine, I like him alright. But's he's already married, so liking him is almost like, stupid." She responded.

"Aw, I don't think it's dumb, I think it's adorable. I can't believe that we just found you, and you're already in some sort of love."

"Don't say it like that Twilight, it's embarrassing!" She shook her head to show that she didn't want anypony to know.

"Alright, I won't tell anypony. I should apologize for teasing you about it as well. You are going through enough."

"Oh don't worry about it Twilight. It at least allows me to remember what friends do." She told her, and Twilight smiled. "Hey Twilight, is it okay if I go to sleep now? I'm a bit tired."

"Of course it is. I'm not the one who controls your sleep anyways, do you just go sleep and we'll help you tomorrow like we promised." Mikan gave her a small hug, and walked over to the stairs. As she was heading up, she looked back.

"Goodnight Twilight."

"Goodnight Mikan. I hope you sleep well." She continued her walk upstairs. _Rainbow, please find Lelouch as soon as you can, just don't risk your life, because then we'll be short two friends._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The sun rose up the next day, and Rainbow Dash did her best to block her eyes from the blinding sun. _Aw man, I want to get some more sleep, but I need to find Lelouch. Oh well, I guess finding him is more important than my sleep, I think_. She got to her hooves and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. The cloud did seem to stay stable, and she was right above a mountain on a cloud. _Canterlot is the nearest city from here, so maybe I'll go check it out._ She suggested to herself. She stretched before she flew, making sure to reduce the odds of injury. She then left for Canterlot like a speeding bullet, wasting no time in making her search for Lelouch end as soon as she could.

When she was around Canterlot, she didn't even noticed that she flew right past Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's castle, but when she did, she pulled the brakes on her wings and flew downwards to the doorstep. There were two guards, but she just explained the situation and they let her through. When she got into the interior of the castle, she saw Princess Celesta walking towards her.

"Rainbow Dash, it's a pleasure to see you here. It's actually weird as well because you are usually with Twilight and your other friends. So, why exactly are you here?" She asked.

"Last night, we kinda lost Lelouch through a portal that Shining Armor created. I volunteered to fly all around Equestria to look for him, so I'm just here to ask you if you've seen him around Canterlot." She shook her head.

"I haven't seen him ever since last night. This is bad news, but I'm sure that he should be safe."

"Thanks Princess, I'll see you sometime soon, kay?" She gave her a smile and flew out to the next nearest town. Inside the castle, Princess Celestia looked behind her to see the hallway that led to her and her sister's rooms. _I don't think Luna would like to hear about this._ She told herself, thinking that it was in her best interest to keep this information to herself. She walked over to her sister's door, now fighting over if she should keep this information secret or not. She gave a small knock on the door, and her sister greeted her.

"Celestia, is there something wrong?"

"Well, yes there is, but it has nothing to do with us Luna."

"Wait, then what's wrong?"

"Rainbow Dash just visited and asked me if I've seen Lelouch around. She says that he was lost when he went through a portal to get back home, and she's doing her best to look for him." She explained.

"Oh dear, well I hope he's safe. Maybe I should go along with Rainbow Dash and look for him as well." She moved past her sister, but Princess Celestia stopped her.

"Luna, I know you like Lelouch, but it's not safe for you to go around looking for him. Rainbow Dash can get this task done in less than a day, so I think we should just leave her to look for him."

"Alright then, but Celestia, when they do find him, may I go and visit him?"

"Of course you can." She replied with a smile.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Well Lelouch wasn't around Canterlot, so maybe my next best bet is Manehatten, but then that still leaves Cloudsdale, Appleloosa, and Fillydelphia._ She thought as she flew towards the direction of Manehatten. Once she got there, she noticed the copious amount of ponies that littered the streets. _This puts Ponyville's population to shame. There are so many ponies here._ She took some time to take in the sights of the tall buildings that now surrounded her, but then she immediately got back on track.

_The only problem I'm having right now is that I don't know where to start searching._ She took to the skies so that she could get an aerial view of the city. Her eyes locked on to a pony with a grayish black coat, and a black mane and tail, and she flew over to it. When she got closer, she noticed that this pony was a Unicorn, not a Pegasus. _That's about the fifth time that's happened to me today in this city! The last times were ponies that were Earth Ponies, and one that was actually a girl. I know my searching here isn't done, but I have to move on._ She had decided that she would go over to Cloudsdale, and then to Appleloosa, and finally to Fillydelphia.

When Rainbow Dash got to Cloudsdale, she decided to go check out the Weather Factory. She asked most of the workers if they had seen Lelouch, giving a good description of him. Sadly they all shook their heads, and she just flew over to Appleloosa. She looked for Applejack's cousin, Braeburn, hoping that he had some info about Lelouch. Once she found him, she flew down and he noticed her.

"Well howdy Rainbow Dash. It's not always that I see one of Applejack's friends come back and visit. So, what can I do for ya'?"

"I was wondering if you saw a Pegasus with violet eyes, a grayish black coat, a black mane, and a Cutie Mark that looks almost like a red V."

"I wish I could tell you yes, but I haven't. Why, are you looking for someone like that?"

"Yeah. He's a friend of ours, but we lost him yesterday because of some portal trouble. Well anyways, thanks for the help." Before he could say anything else, she already flew back up into the sky and headed for her next destination. _I don't even think I should go to Fillydelphia now. I'm pretty sure he isn't there, but what if he is there?_ Again, she seemed to have a conflict over her thoughts, and then she finally decided to go to Fillydelphia and hope for the best over there. Just like Manehatten, Fillydelphia was huge. She let out a sigh and got an aerial view of the city. After about one, maybe even two, hours of searching, she knew that she had to throw in the towel and head back home. _I know that I really didn't fully search, but I did the best I could. I hope they won't get mad at me if I tell them the truth._

* * *

I wouldn't blame Rainbow Dash for being tired of this all, right? Anyways, I hope you are all liking it so far, and that's good. No more announcements to make at the moment, but because I don't make sure to check back at this very chapter at this very spot in case I think of something to put here.~Geasswolf Out


	4. Chapter 3 Arrival

Well, I think because of the release of Season 3, I should upload Chapter 3 for you all. I hope that you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3: Arrival

_"So, for now, we're just waiting_ for Rainbow Dash to arrive." Twilight explained to her friends. They all remembered that Rainbow Dash's trip would take only one day, but they had a feeling that one day wouldn't be enough to thoroughly search Equestria for Lelouch.

"I don't mean to be the worrying type, but I don't think she found Lelouch." Applejack stated.

"I think that as well. However, I was thinking that Lelouch is smart enough to ask for directions to Ponyville and fly over here himself." Rarity suggested.

"Well, that gives us something to lean back on. If Rainbow Dash doesn't find him, then he should come here himself. Good thinking Rarity." Cadence complimented. Mikan looked at all of them, and she cleared her throat.

"I know this sounds dumb probably, but what if he actually isn't in Equestria anymore? Twilight, you told me that he could move from world to world with the help of his companion C.C., so what if it was his time to go?" They all looked at her, wide eyed at her thoughts.

"Wow Mikan, that's actually a good theory. I wonder if everypony from Japan is smart." Twilight told her.

"Remember, we aren't sure that I'm from Japan, but like you said, it's a big possibility." As Mikan was talking, they heard a knock on the door.

"Door! I'll get it!" Pinkie Pie ran towards the door and opened it to see Rainbow Dash standing there. "Rainbow, you're alive!" She then pushed her inside and closed the door.

"Well why wouldn't I be alive? I would never let you all down." She let out a small gasp from what she just said. "Actually, I did let you all down. I couldn't find Lelouch anywhere. And to tell you the truth, I looked as hard as I could, but I don't think I looked hard enough." She informed them with sorrow in her voice.

"Well don't worry about it Sugarcube. Hey, we'll make you feel better right now." Applejack pushed her over to the direction of Mikan. When Rainbow saw her, she had a puzzled look on her face.

"So, who exactly is this?"

"This is Mikan. She's a pony we're helping out. She's suffering with amnesia at the moment, and so far, we're thinking that she's from Japan, just like Lelouch." Twilight explained.

"It's nice to meet you." She bowed, her face turning a light shade of red.

"Well, her name and her way of saying thanks makes her seem like she's from Japan." She agreed. "So Mikan, what can I do to help ya'?"

"Well, we all thought that you would find Lelouch, so we kinda hoped that he could possibly be the key to her remembering about her past." Fluttershy told her.

"Oh. Well now I feel bad about not trying hard enough."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure I'll remember eventually." Mikan told her.

"Um, your face is still red. Is that make-up, or is it gonna go away?" She still felt her face turn hot and ran upstairs to hide from her embarrassment. "Was it something I said? Oh well then. So Twi, what do you suppose we do now?"

"Rainbow, we've been talking about some possibilities of Lelouch's whereabouts. Mikan suggested that Lelouch probably got transported to another world, not because of my brother, but his companion C.C. interfered. We thought differently, thinking that because of how smart Lelouch is, he probably would just ask for directions and fly his way back to Ponyville."

"That does seem right, so we should stop worrying about him for now." She let out a yawn before continuing to speak. "I think that means I have to hit the clouds about now. Sorry if you all wanted to talk some more, but when I need to sleep, I need to sleep." Rainbow Dash walked over to the door. "So, I guess I'll see you all tomorrow then, right?" They nodded. "Good. Well, goodnight everypony." She opened her wings and made her way home.

About an hour later, the whole house was empty of its visitors, and Twilight was just lying down downstairs, reading a book. Something seemed to catch her attention while she was reading, so when she saw Spike, she called him over.

"Yeah Twilight?"

"Could you go upstairs and get Mikan for me? I need to talk to her."

"Sure thing." In a minute, Mikan was downstairs and was sitting next to Twilight.

"So Twilight, what did you need to ask me?"

"I wanted to ask you about how you reacted earlier, when Rainbow Dash was here. I was just wondering what was up with all of that? I mean, you haven't met Rainbow before, but you were blushing like crazy. You can't look up to her as much as Scootaloo does, so it just confused me a little." Mikan coughed, and then looked over at Twilight.

"I can't seem to find the answer to that myself. Cadence and Shining Armor talked to me a bit while I was upstairs, and we couldn't figure out what was wrong. This may sound really, really wrong, and might not be the best way to start off my supposedly new life, but I think I may like her." Twilight closed her book, let out a gasp, and looked straight at her.

"L—like her? Mikan, I shouldn't be the one to judge, but I'm sure that Rainbow Dash wouldn't feel the same. You need to get the thought out of your head. Just keep thinking about my brother, okay?" _Could Mikan really like both mares and colts? I mean, it's one of those weird things that nature just has in store for us, and I guess It just came to her._

"I knew that it was stupid! I don't know, it was just a feeling that rushed into my head, and it's the only one that seemed to make sense. I couldn't be embarrassed because there wasn't really anything to be embarrassed about. Please Twilight, please don't tell anypony else, okay?" Twilight headed over to her and gave her a hug to console her.

"Don't worry, I promise that this will just be between you and me. I was just wondering, you've been around me, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rarity for a longer time than Rainbow Dash, so why the sudden feelings?"

"I don't know. Can we please stop talking about this? It's disgust me just by talking about it."

"Alright then." She saw her approaching the stairway and guessed that she was going to sleep now. "Goodnight Mikan."

"Goodnight Twilight. Thanks for talking to me about my small problem." She smiled, and walked upstairs. Once she got upstairs, Cadence and Shining Armor looked at her.

"Did you talk to Twily about your problem?" Shining Armor asked. She nodded. "I did, and she really understood about what I was going through. It must be good to have a sister like that."

"That's Twilight for you. Well, you came here to go to sleep, so we'll both go as well." Cadence told her. Mikan nodded, and in 5 minutes, they all got situated and went to sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_A void…of nothingness. That's where I'm located. Loneliness, a feeling that I never knew was so important, now lingers in my veins. I have no idea where I am right now, but I'm alone._ Lelouch told himself as he looked around. _Yup, definitely alone. However, I feel, different. I'm pretty sure I'm human again, but, was this all C.C.'s doing?_ He inferred.

"C.C.! Twilight! Rainbow Dash!" He called out into the darkness around him, but gained no answer. _I don't know what's going on, but I'm sure what Shining Armor did was not in any of his intentions. This has to be a mistake, it just has to be. _He looked around and touched his face with his hands. He gasped, and then went into another trail of thoughts. _Then again, none of them know what a human is, so this couldn't be any of their doing. It all leads down to one suspect: C.C. I think she thought I was having too much fun in this world and decided to drag me out of it without telling me. I know it sounds out of the blue, but it's all I got._ He started walking forward, and he kept going for about 10 minutes, not hitting any sort of objects during his walk.

_Well, I guess this darkness goes on and on forever. I wish there was a barrier around here other than continuing darkness thought, because it would give me some hope and tell me that I just need to stay put where I am at the moment._ He checked his pockets for anything he could use. Nothing. _It was worth trying._ He lied down on the ground, and looked at the sky. Right when he did, a bright circle seemed to illuminate the sky. _I'm guessing that that is supposed to be some sort of sun for wherever I am. How generous._ Lelouch was now about to get a good glimpse of his surroundings. It didn't seem to help at all because all it seemed to be was a grassy meadow, and that was it. There was no vegetation, trees, or mountains in the distance. _Well, I guess I just hope for the best._ He just fell onto the grass and fell asleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

In the middle of the night, Twilight was trying to sleep, but she couldn't over the amount of movement that was going on upstairs. "Ugh, what's with all the noise?" She decided to head upstairs and see what was wrong. When she got there, she saw that Shining Armor, Cadence, and Spike were all sound asleep, but she heard movement, and groaning from the bed that Mikan was sleeping in. She rushed over to her side and shook her.

"Mikan! Mikan!" Twilight called out, but she kept struggling in her sleep. She noticed that the name she muttered was Lelouch, which Twilight thought meant that her memory was slowly coming back. "Mikan, calm down, everything's okay." She tried to calm her down again, and this time, it worked. She opened her eyes and looked at Twilight.

"Twilight oh thank you!" She gave her a hug, which made her guess that she got her out of her nightmarish trance.

"No problem. Come downstairs, and we can talk about this." Mikan followed her downstairs and they sat at the table. "So, were you having some sort of a nightmare?" Twilight asked.

"It was sort of like that. My head started hurting, but at the moment, I'm sure it wasn't a nightmare at all, just a bad headache." Mikan explained.

"I see. I noticed that you were muttering 'Lelouch' while you were sleeping, so I was thinking that you seemed to be remembering about Lelouch. Do you have anything to tell me?"

"Sort of. I was remembering that I have heard the name Lelouch before, but that's about it. It was way before I met you all, so I'm guessing that also means that I am from Japan as well. That's the only way I could have heard his name."

"Good, That means that your memory is starting to come back, which means that we can finally figure out where you are from." Twilight noticed that Mikan was paying no attention to her. "Mikan, Mikan are you okay?"

"Gat away from me!" She screamed and pushed Twilight to the ground. "Why, why are you doing this? Can't you see that you are destroying everything?! Innocent lives…are being demolished because of all of this!" She now ran out the door and into the forest. _Could she be having a nightmare this time?_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Mikan ran into the forest and looked around. She was panting for her breath now, and rested near a tree. She gasped, and then looked around. _Wh-what's going on? Th—there was a fire. I swear I saw I fire! I heard cries, almost like somepony was dying. I don't…I don't get what's going on with me._ She burst into tears and fell to the ground, knowing that there was no possible answer to the images that she just witnessed.

"Twilight, are you here?"_ Twilight, I hope I didn't harm her_,_ but now I don't even know my way back._ She closed her eyes, and then she opened them, and advanced forward. In 10 minutes, she reached Twilight's house and knocked on the door. When the door opened, she saw Twilight.

"Mikan, I was worried about you. You scared the hay out of me! Come back in and try to go to sleep." She let her in, and she started crying. "Mikan, what's wrong?"

"My whole life's a mess now! I can't even remember my real name, and I've been having these weird visions all of a sudden. I'll never figure out anything about me."

"Yes you will Mikan. These visions may scare you, which is what I'm guessing because of the way you pushed me and ran off, but they will now be like your guiding light to figure out about your past and who you really are. Now, I heard you screaming about something destroying everything. Do you know exactly what it was?" She shook her head.

"I can't remember. It seemed to shoot missiles and bullets, and was destroying a whole city. I can't tell what the exact cause of it was though. Maybe I'll see it sometime later on." Twilight nodded.

"I'm sure of it. Maybe next time, you'll see it more clearly, and then we can really have a better understanding of your past."

"Yeah. Well, I'm so sorry about the mess and my screaming. I'm surprised that I didn't wake anypony up. Oh well, goodnight, and don't clean all that stuff up, I'll clean it when I wake up tomorrow."

"Sounds great. Well, I'll see you tomorrow." She headed up the stairs, and with a breath of relief, Twilight plopped onto her pillow and fell asleep.

* * *

So, did you enjoy this chapter? Mikan may seem weird, but you'll soon see why in the next chapter. No important updates to post here, so...~Geasswolf Out.


	5. Chapter 4 The Crumbling Seal

So, because I just finished watching the Season 3 premier and because today marks my 5-month anniversary as a brony, I'm giving you all Chapter 4. Here is where most of the surprising stuff comes in. Also, if you faint when you read the word faint, you should probably not read this chapter, mostly because there is _**a lot**_ of fainting in this one. Well, I hope that you all enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Crumbling Seal

_Mikan shot open her eyes_ and immediately scanned the area around her. _I don't know where I am. I'm sure that this isn't Ponyville, but where am I then? Could this be Japan, the place where I'm supposed to be from?_ She wondered. Wind roared past her and she looked back, wondering what had just rushed past. She fixed her now messed up mane and ran in the direction of the aircraft. As she was running for it, a giant robot-like mechanism landed right in front of her. _Wh—what is that thing?_ She took some steps back, and the machine just pointed its hand over to her. She was confused at what it was trying to do, but then began running as the hand pulled out a gun and aimed right at her. She hid behind a building and closed her eyes. _This can't be real, it just can't be_. Mikan felt the reverberation of the floor and looked above her and saw chunks of the building beginning to fall. The robot had fired its gun and was now trying to kill her.

Mikan did her best to run away, but her luck disappeared when she ran into a dead end. The robot made its turn around the corner and set its sights on her. _Is this it? Am I…going to die now? _She took a final glimpse at the robot, and gasped as a pang of memory struck her. _I…I know what that is. It's not just any robot; it's a Knightmare Frame, a Vincent Ward to be exact, but, how is that going to help me?_ She just shut her eyes and waited for her impending death to come. After waiting for about 10 seconds, she opened her eyes and saw that the Knightmare Frame was now turned around and was shooting at the sky. Another Knightmare, Zangetsu, attacked the Vincent Ward with one slash, cutting it in half.

"Everything's fine down here. There was one enemy Knightmare, but I took care of it." _That voice, that's Tohdoh! He was part of the Black Knights._

"Excellent Tohdoh, report back to the Avalon as soon as possible." Mikan had a bit of trouble figuring out who was talking that time, but afterwards, it brought a sharp pain to her head. She collapsed on the floor and did her best to cure her impending headache, but she knew she had to live through most of it. Once she got back up 5 minutes later, her breathing was hoarse. She got out of the dead end she reached and looked around. There were no signs of Knightmare Frames anywhere, and she let out a breath of relief. The static of a big screen TV alarmed her, and she looked over to it.

"People of Japan, the Black Knights are doing their best to achieve your freedom. No longer will you need to be called the cursed name of 11's, because we shall bring you justice and set you free!" The masked figure announced. Mikan peered at him for a while, and then another wave of memory hit her. _That's Zero, Japan's savoir. He was brave, but ended up being announced dead. He then made a surprising appearance and continued his work on liberating Japan._ Her head began to pulse again for a 2nd time, and she fell to the floor, passing out.

As she came back to consciousness, she noticed that she wasn't on the cold, concrete floors of Japan anymore. She apparently was now walking in the sky of Japan. Afar from where she was, she saw a mass of Knightmare Frames from both sides. _This was the final battle between Japan and Britannia. I can't seem to remember anything about who the leaders were on each side for some reason._ She then witnessed the explosion of the Sakuradite mines in Mt. Fuji. _I…I seem to remember the destruction of the explosion._ She just watched, and tears formed in her eyes. _I was never in any army, yet I feel like all of this was my fault._ She then shook her head. _No! I can't be sure that I was in one of the forces or not, I'm just recalling it myself, hoping for the less destructive side._ Mikan then fainted again, due to the stress of memories in her head.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Is she alright?" Rarity asked. Everypony that knew Mikan was now standing around her bed, monitoring her every move.

"I hope she is. I've used magic on her, but I don't think it can wake her up." Twilight replied. Mikan tried her best to open her eyes, and even the slightest movement alerted at least one of them, that one being Pinkie Pie.

"She moved! I saw it! She tried opening her eyes!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. They then all turned their attention to her and watched as her eyes began to open. Once they caught the glimpse of her violet eyes, they all took a breath of relief.

"Thank Celestia you're alive Mikan. We were all starting to get worried." Shining Armor informed her, causing her to blush.

"Um, what happened to me that got you all worried?"

"You were sleeping and weren't getting up. We thought that you might have been dead." Rainbow Dash told her.

"But, I was just sleeping for an extra hour or two, right?" They all shook their heads.

"Sugarcube, you were asleep for about 3 days. Now do you understand why we were all so worried?" Applejack asked.

"Wait, I was asleep for 3 days? That can't be right." _The dream I had only felt like it was about maybe an hour long, but 3 days!?_

"Oh, you were asleep for 3 days. We, um, we came over to see how you were doing every day." Fluttershy informed her. Mikan just looked at them, her eyes shining with tears.

"Aw c'mon, no need to cry about it. We were just doing what good friends should do." Rainbow Dash told her. As Mikan wiped her eyes from the pending tears, she then looked at them and let out a gasp of shock.

"Mikan, what's wrong?" Twilight asked.

"It's about my sleep. I need to tell you all right away." They gave her room to get out of bed, and they all set up pillows to sit on downstairs.

"So, what is it that you wanted to tell us? Is it about your past?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, my dreams have told me most about my past. I'm pretty sure that I am from Japan, and I do know about everything that was going on over there." She turned over to Twilight. "Twilight, remember the thing I saw destroying the city? I remembered that it was a Knightmare Frame." She explained.

"A Knightmare Frame? You have to be from Japan. Lelouch knows about those as well, and Suzaku told me a bit about them as well." Twilight stated.

"I do remember some names from there as well, such as one of the pilots of one of them. He was piloting a Zangetsu Knightmare Frame and his name was Tohdoh." She held her head from another headache, and started breathing hard again.

"You okay?" Cadence asked.

"Yeah, just a sudden rush of memory. My name, it begins with an L, but that's all I know."

"Well that's good to hear. Your amnesia is starting to wear off, and now you know at least some part of your name." Shining Armor stated.

"Yes, but for now, I still want to be called Mikan, just until more of my memory comes back." She told them with a small laugh. They hung out for a couple of minutes, talking mostly about Lelouch, due to Mikan's curiosity. "So, what does Lelouch look like exactly?"

"Well, he's a grayish black Pegasus with violet eyes. His mane covers his left eye, and he is a sight to see." Rarity informed her, blushing a bit while talking to her about the love of her life.

"Wow, he sounds pretty cool. I hope he can find his way back here already. All this talk about him makes me want to see him as soon as possible. And, he does sound cute." She blushed at the thought of how he must look when up close.

"Mikan, I don't think liking him is such a good idea. I mean, I don't have a problem with it, but you'll be competing with three other ponies in this room." Rainbow Dash told her.

"I see. Well, you all seem to know him better, so me liking him doesn't seem to…" Before she could even finish, she fainted, and all the others looked at her.

"I think fainting is a good sign for her. It means that she's probably starting to gain her memory little by little. Shining, could you help me bring her upstairs to her bed?" Twilight asked her brother.

"Of course." They both levitated her with magic, and cautiously moved her up the stairs, being careful not to her along the way. Once they got upstairs and laid her on the bed, they both looked at her. "Do you think that she'll be okay?"

"I'm sure of it. I hope that this is one of the last times she faints though, because then we can finally learn about her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lelouch shot open his eyes and looked at the sky. _Well, so much for It reverting back to darkness. It's been bright for quite some time now._He realized that the sky would be just like day and night, but this time, the sky seemed to shine bright for a while. _Other than the sky being bright, the place is still empty. I wonder when I'll get out of here, it's so depressing._ He let out a sigh, and decided to walk around again. He was walking for 5 minutes, and he felt an earthquake like feeling around him. _Strange, I feel rumbling, but my body isn't moving when I feel it. _He started walking again, and as he was walking, he fell to his knees and held his head in pain. _What's with this random pain? It feels just like when Suzaku stabbed me as Zero, but it won't go away._ He let out a cry of pain and just laid there, wondering what the hell was going on with him. His breathing drastically increased, and his vision and hearing became blurry. _What's…going on?_ Even with all the knowledge he had, he couldn't even find the answer to all of this. He felt like he was about to faint, so he just let fate decide what it would do for him.

After 30 minutes of lying there, unconscious, Lelouch got back on his feet and looked in froth of him. He heard a swirling noise of some sort of wind, and saw a portal right in front of him. _Well, portals haven't let me down before so far, except the last one, but I still think I should try this one._ He took his first steps forward and advanced to the portal. He started off by sticking one of his arms inside, and then later just walked into it with no regrets. As he was being warped to his destination, his vision turned blank and he just closed his eyes, waiting for whatever needed him on the other side.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Darkness engulfed the surrounding area where Mikan was, and she looked around. _Well, at least it seems more peaceful than my last two dreams. But, what significance is dream going to hold?_ She wondered as she walked across the grassy plain area. She would occasionally step on small puddles and feel her hooves become soaked, which annoyed her a bit. She walked for what felt like hours, not reaching anything other than more puddles and grass. As she walked, she watched as her path now became an illuminated one. The path seemed to be made of a ray of transparent light, with a blanket of stars below her. _This is…amazing. Maybe my thoughts are giving me a break for once._ She let out a small laugh and continued her journey. As she kept walking, her path changed for a 2nd time, but this time, the surrounding area was the ruins of a place in Japan. She backed up and turned around, but as she made her sprint for the illuminated path, a transparent wall seemed to block her.

"No! No…" She fell to the ground and began crying. _I don't like it here. Everything's destroyed. I don't want to see Japan like this!_ She just lied down there, not looking at the city. _I…I remember when it was so peaceful. People, that what I was before, a human, yeah, that's what they called them. I remember how happy they would look, walking down the streets, the music that Japan was known for roaring everywhere I went. I don't remember what I looked like though. It's almost like looking in a mirror and not seeing your reflection. My name as well. It began with an L, but I still can't figure it out. _She noticed that she was being covered in a light aura, and she watched as the city now turned into light.

Mikan opened her eyes to see Shining Armor and Twilight watching her. They saw her open her eyes and walked over to the side of her bed.

"Thank Celestia you're alright. Don't worry; you were only asleep for about 5 minutes. So did you remember anything?" Twilight questioned. Mikan shook her head.

"Nothing that would really help figure out about me. I do remember about how Japan was always so…so happy. Seeing it demolished brought me to tears. I wish I could see it how I always remembered it though." After she was done talking, Twilight and Shining Armor moved away from her and began a private conversation. After their minute of talking, they both walked over to her.

"Mikan, do you want to go out for a while, just you and me?" Shining Armor asked. Mikan looked at him, shocked at what he asked. She began to blush, and Twilight smiled at her.

"I think I speak for Mikan when I say that she'd love to go out with you." Twilight stated. Mikan gulped, nodded, and then got out of bed to walk downstairs with him. When they got downstairs and headed for the door, they all looked at them.

"Well it's good to see that Mikan is awake again. So, where are you two going?" Rarity asked.

"I'm going out for a while with her. We'll be back, so no need to worry about us." He opened the door, and when he closed it, they all turned their attention to Cadence.

"I know what you ponies are thinking, and the answer is no. I'm fine with him going out with her, especially with all the trouble she's going through." Cadence told them.

"Wow, you must really be a pony that knows about love." Fluttershy told her in amazement.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"So Mikan, where do you want to go?" Shining Armor asked as they walked around Ponyville.

"I don't really know any of the places around here. How about you Shining, where would you like to go?"

"How about we go get something to drink. Smoothies alright with you?" She gave him a nod, and they headed out to the smoothie café. When they got there, they looked at the menu. "Pick any one. Don't worry about anything, I'll pay for it." He told her with a smile.

"Hmmm…I think I'll get Strawberry Banana. How about you?"

"I think I'll go for the chocolate vanilla milkshake." Once they got to the cashier, they told her their order, and paid the total of 6 bits. He used magic to carry their drinks to an empty table, and they both sat down. "Well, aren't you going to drink yours?" He asked. She looked at him, embarrassed, and then took her first sip of her smoothie. It tasted like pure paradise. "I'm guessing that the small drops of it on your face tell me that you liked it?" She wiped her face with a hoof and nodded.

"It was delicious. Now it's your turn." He gave her a smile and a shrug and started drinking his milkshake. Once he withdrew his mouth from the straw, she looked at him. "I'm guessing that yours was good as well?" She said with a laugh.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"It's just one of those things that you can answer in life that's hard to explain." She replied.

"Sounds just like something Lelouch would say." Hearing Lelouch's name then brought Mikan back to her interest about him.

"You're friends with him right? Can you tell me more about Lelouch?"

"I sure all that I know about him has been told to you already. I don't really know much about him. To be honest, I only got to really hang out with him the night I lost him through that portal that I made." She noticed him turn his attention to the floor, obviously ashamed of his actions still.

"Well I don't think it's your fault. I'm sure he won't be mad at you. Twilight did tell me that he's very understanding." She told him.

"You're right." After they both finished their drinks, they took a small walk in the park. They decided to sit on one of the park benches "So Mikan, how's your amnesia? Is it starting to go away?"

"It is actually. I'm remembering more of where I'm from and my surroundings from my past, but the only thing that I can seem to remember about me is that my name begins with an L. I can't really think of any names though."

"I shouldn't take any guesses. I'm pretty sure names in Japan work differently than the ones over here in Equestria." He took a small pause, but she didn't seem to say anything afterwards. "Hey Mikan, Twily told me that you like me, and that's true, right?" She looked at him in embarrassment.

"Y—yes, it's true. I don't know why though, but you would think that with my amnesia being more important, I wouldn't have time for love, right?" He gave her an understanding nod.

"But you do like me, so if I can help you, would you want to kiss? I'm sure Cadence wouldn't mind." He assured her. _Kiss him? I don't know if I should, but he is handsome and I've had my eye on him for quite some time now._ She gave him a nod.

"Okay, can you start first?"

"Sure." He approached her face, and she just closed her eyes. _Alright Mikan, you just have to do what he's doing, and you would be kissing him._ She opened her eyes to see him still approaching, and now mimicked his movements, closing her eyes and moving in. Once they connected, she started blushing, but she knew that this would be a memory she had to keep. As the kissed passed 30 seconds, Shining Armor pulled away. "So, how was it?" He asked. He saw that her eyes were still closed, and she teetered on the bench. When she was about to fall, he levitated her with magic and walked out of the park and back home. _She must have been caught up in the moment._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Rainbow, could you go check who's knocking on the door?" Twilight requested. Rainbow Dash nodded and flew over to the door and opened it to see Shining Armor and a fainted Mikan.

"What happened to her?"

"I think she fainted again. Here, I think I'll just lay her on a pillow over here." She laid her down, and they all surrounded her.

"I sure hope she's okay. Hopefully this is just another 5 minute sleep like the one that happened today." Rarity's plea seemed to work when they saw Mikan open her eyes.

"Mikan, are you okay?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine Pinkie Pie. Whoa, what's wrong with my voice?" They all looked at each other and then looked back at her.

"Please don't tell me that she's fallen into a deeper case of amnesia." Twilight begged.

"Amnesia? What are you all talking about?" She moved over to a mirror to look at herself. "Whoa, Shining, is this what your portal did to me?" She asked.

"Wait a minute, do you think that Mikan…could have been Lelouch all this time?" Cadence suggested.

"Mikan? No, it's me, Lelouch."

* * *

Yes, the suspense is over. I really think that none of you would have guessed it correctly without reading this chapter. If anyone out there did, I give you my congratulations. I have to say that the next chapter is the last one. I didn't really expect this one to be as long because like I said, this storyline was more filler based for the series, but don't fret, Turns 5 and 6 should not be filler based, I hope. Oh well, stay alert for that final chapter. ~Geasswolf Out


	6. Chapter 5 Anomaly

Welcome back everypony. Due to my low traffic stats, I thought that I should upload this story with the final chapter. Yes, I know it's short, but don't worry, Turn 5 will be longer than this one, I promise you. With all that aside, I hope you enjoy this final chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5: Anomaly

_All the ponies in the room_ looked at him, but then his six main friends leaped over and tackled him. "Hey you six, calm down. I missed you all while I was gone too." He told them.

"Gone? Wait, where in the name of Equestria were you?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"It's a long story, but I guess I'll have to tell you, right after you all get off of me." They all got off and he cleared his throat. "After I went through the portal Shining Armor opened for us to go through, I seemed to be in this place, and I was back in my human form. It was an empty clearing, and it seemed endless. Then a portal popped up out of nowhere and I went through it. And now here I am." He explained.

"This all makes sense now. As you were trying to come back to us, Mikan was having sudden gains of memory. And I'm guessing after you went into the portal, you now are in control of your now female body." Twilight told him.

"That does make sense. Basically, I was locked up in my own head, right?" Twilight gave him a nod.

"And now you're back with us, but as a girl." She laughed a bit, and he just looked at her.

"This gives me the greatest idea now! Because you are a girl now Lelouch, you can do everything that we usually do!" Rarity said with glee.

"Not all of us do the stuff you do Rarity. That being me, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack." Rainbow Dash explained. She then looked at Lelouch and broke out into laughter. He just rolled her eyes and looked at her. "I'm sorry, but I got you to be Fluttershy, and now you are actually a girl?!"

"Now hush Rainbow. Twilight, do you think that there is any way we can get him back to normal?" Applejack asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm positive that there is a way, but I just don't know how to do it." Twilight responded.

"So, was it weird having this pony known as Mikan around?" Lelouch wondered.

"Not really. She seemed really much like you, um, being kind and all." Fluttershy told him.

"She did have a small crush on Shining Armor, and on Rainbow." Once Rainbow Dash heard that, she stopped laughing and looked at Twilight.

"You're kidding, right?" Twilight shook her head. "That's just…just weird."

"It just goes to show that some of Lelouch was being shown, but liking Shining Armor, I don't understand."

"I promise that wasn't from me. I swear!" Lelouch exclaimed. _Man hearing me in this voice is weird, but I guess I'll have to get used to it for now_. Lelouch looked at his reflection again. "So, this is what I would look like as a girl? It's okay."

"Checking yourself out?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"No! That's just weird. I thought we went over this…how many nights has it been since the Gala?"

"Five."

"Five? I was there for that long? Oh well, now where was I…oh yeah, 5 days ago, I told you that love was out of my mind."

"Then how do you explain Mikan's liking for me?" Lelouch opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out except his face was starting to turn red. "In your own words: checkmate. Looks like you won't fulfill what you said to me at the Gala." She look at him with pride, and then that all changed. "I don't think I can either though." She told him in a normal tone.

"Alright, enough of that. Lelouch, I'm taking you out with Cadence, Twilight, and Fluttershy tomorrow to show you how us ladies hang out together." Lelouch looked at her in shock.

"I don't think I want to." He then let out a sigh. "Then again, this is almost like a once in a lifetime thing. Wait a minute; this isn't like that at all! You could turn me into a girl whenever you wanted to!" He yelled at her. "But anyways, I will go with you, I guess. My goal was to make you happy, remember? And even if I am a girl, I guess going out will do just that." Rarity smiled and nodded her head. Lelouch let out a yawn. "I think I really need to go to sleep now. I haven't felt the comfort of a bed in days apparently. C'mon Rainbow." He walked over to the door, and she followed.

"Well, I guess if he needs to sleep, then I'll let him. I'm a bit sleepy myself. We'll see you all tomorrow." Lelouch held the door for her, and they both flew back home. Once they left, they all looked at each other in surprise.

"I can't believe that Mikan was actually Lelouch this entire time. This is a mystery that even detective Pinkie Pie couldn't have solved." Pinkie Pie stated.

"Wow, I feel so special now. I was helping Lelouch this whole time and I didn't even know." Fluttershy commented.

"So Shining, what did you do with Mikan while you were out?" Cadence wondered.

"We went out and got smoothies, and I even kissed her to make her feel better." They all looked at him wide eyed, and then looked at Cadence.

"I don't know why you all are shocked about this. I really don't care if he kissed her at all. She liked him, and she was going through a lot, so I understand. Actually, Mikan regained her memory and figured out that she was Lelouch after you kissed her right?"

"Yeah. I don't see what you're getting at."

"I get it. Cadence is saying that when you kissed, it got Lelouch back into controlling himself. It sounds kinda weird though, but I guess that fixed one of the problems with Lelouch when he went through the portal." Applejack said.

"Let's just stop talking about this and go with whatever Cadence said. I've kissed Lelouch twice now, and I feel so out of place right now." He headed for the stairs and hung his head down. "If you need me, I'll be sleeping. Please don't need me." He walked upstairs and they all laughed.

"So, what do y'all plan on doing with Lelouch tomorrow?" Applejack asked.

"Well, I thought we could go to the Mall of Equestria again, and get our manes done and other stuff." Rarity told her.

"I think that sounds great, but I'm sure you know that we need to find a spell that can turn him back to normal." Twilight replied.

"Yes I know, but tomorrow can be our little day of fun with him. Please Twilight?" Twilight looked at Rarity, and then thought of her choice.

"Oh alright, we'll go out tomorrow and see how 'Mikan' likes hanging out with us." She added emphasis to the name Mikan and giggled.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Alright Mikan, so your room is downstairs and it's the first door on your right." Rainbow Dash told Lelouch in a joking manner.

"Very funny, but you might actually need to be calling me that while in public. I mean, if anypony I know needs to know, I'll tell them myself." Lelouch told her.

"Got it. Cute voice by the way." She noticed Lelouch begin to blush and let out a chuckle. "So, I guess we'll go to sleep now and then when we wake up, I'll take you through sort of a 'how to be a girl' course."

"I really don't think that that will be necessary. It's not like I'm going to be a girl forever, but whatever you want." He told her. As he walked over to his room, he looked back. "What will you be teaching me anyways? It's not like being a girl is different from how I've been living. I've been Fluttershy for a day, so I'm sure I've got the hang of it." With that, Lelouch closed the door to his room and went to bed. Rainbow Dash let out a sigh and walked up to her room. _Maybe he's right. I mean, four of us have gone to like him, so maybe a couple of colts following him will be something that he would automatically get used to._

The next day, Rainbow Dash knocked on Lelouch's door, but she got on reply. Once she heard the sound of the stove, she realized that he was cooking breakfast. "You even cook breakfast for me while you're a girl?"

"Well yeah. You said I was gone for what, five days? You probably missed my breakfast, am I right?" She gave him a nod and ran over to take a seat at the table. "I took a different approach this time. I made a side of eggs, and some hay. Not sure if hay is almost like potatoes, but oh well." He pushed her plate over to her, and she looked at it in amazement. "It looks good, but I want you to tell me how it all tastes." She picked up a fork and automatically dug into the breakfast set out for her. In 15 minutes, she was done with her breakfast. _I guess she must really have missed my cooking. It would have taken me longer to eat all of that._

"It was…amazing Lelouch. You always knew how to cook." Once she looked at him, she flinched, which made Lelouch raise an eyebrow at her.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, everything's fine. I just haven't seen the real you in a while, and I'm…starting to miss seeing him."

"I see. This must be all weird for you. Talking to a girl who's actually a boy. It even sounds weird just explaining it." She gave him a small hit with her hoof, and he winced in pain. "What was that for?" Once Rainbow Dash smiled at him, he smiled back. "You know I love to see you happy, don't you?"

"I know. I still feel like we break promises easily though."

"Yeah. We really need to find a way to stop promising things that we'll break just like that." He laughed. Rainbow Dash looked at the clock, and tapped him to get his attention.

"I think you should get going now. You're going on that small trip to the mall, remember?"

"I thought you said that I would have some girl etiquette lessons?"

"Nah. You know I'm not as super girly as the others, and besides, I'm pretty sure everything you'll go through is almost exactly the same anyways." She pushed him to the door, and she opened it. "I'll see ya' later, right?"

"Right." He nodded and began his trip to Twilight's home.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So, do you think Lelouch is really going with us on our shopping trip?" Fluttershy wondered.

"I'm not quite sure. I think that he might not, but he did sound promising when we told him yesterday." Cadence stated. After she spoke, they heard a knock on the door, and Rarity darted over to answer it. When she saw Lelouch, she smiled. She let him pass, and when the others saw him, they smiled as well.

"So, I guess that you did want to come with us then, huh?" Twilight said.

"I guess you could put it that way. It does seem weird, but oh well, I have nothing else to do until I'm back to normal." He answered.

"Well c'mon, I know we have the whole day, but we should start as soon as we can so that we don't waste one single minute of it!" Rarity exclaimed as she ran outside, leaving the others trailing behind her. Once they all caught up, they boarded the train to go on their usual train ride to Canterlot.

"So Lelouch, what do we call you now? Do we still call you Lelouch, or do we call you Mikan?" Twilight asked.

"I'm not sure, to be honest. I guess you can call me Lelouch when we're all together, but when we're in public, call me Mikan. I'll try my best to get accustomed to it." He responded.

"Alright then. One more question: what if some colt comes and tries to, y'know, hit on you?"

"I guess I'll try my best to explain, but I don't think that they would believe it. Why, do you think I look that cute as a girl?"

"In a friendly way, yes." Lelouch looked at the city that they were heading towards through the window. _I think I'm starting to understand what Rainbow Dash was telling me. She said that being a girl would be the same as when I'm a boy. I still have my level of intelligence, but could she have been hinting at me being cute enough that colts would try to hit on me?_

"Lelouch, um, are you okay?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah, just thinking about something Rainbow told me this morning."

"Oh, if you don't mind telling, what was it?"

"She told me that being a girl would be almost like when I'm in my normal form. I still have my intelligence, but I was thinking that she was hinting at colts looking at me while we're at the mall. You know what I mean, right?" They all nodded and the train came to a halt.

"Alright everypony, what's first on the agenda?" Rarity asked as they walked out of the train and into Canterlot.

"Hmm…I was thinking that we could get our manes done, um, if that's okay."

"Good idea." Twilight let out a gasp and they looked back.

"Something wrong?" Lelouch asked.

"Nope, I just thought of how getting out manes done could be turned into a game. I was thinking that we can each get each other's hairstyle." Twilight stated.

"That sounds fun. I like all of your manes anyways, so I have no problem with it." Rarity told her. "One question though: Do we pick manes, or is it more of a random choice?"

"Random choice. That way it's more fun, I guess." Lelouch stated. Twilight summoned a wheel with each of their names on it and spun it. It landed on Cadence's name first.

"Alright Cadence, now just spin the wheel and see whose mane you'll have." Cadence walked forward and spun the wheel.

"Don't you think that this is kinda weird to do in public?" Lelouch asked Twilight, noticing all the eyes staring at them. After everypony was done spinning, they gained the results of their small game. Cadence would have Twilight's mane, Twilight would have Rarity's, Rarity would have Fluttershy's, Fluttershy would have Lelouch's, and Lelouch would have Cadence's mane.

"Now everypony, remember who's mane style you're getting because we're stopping by the hair salon first." Twilight informed them as they walked through the mall doors. As they were approaching the hair salon, Lelouch felt something tap his shoulder and turned around. "C'mon, we have to get going!" Twilight called out from the salon entrance.

"I'll be right there Twilight." He called back. He turned around to talk to the pony that tapped him on the shoulder. "Um, who are you?"

"I'm Spitfire, one of the Wonderbolts." She told him.

"You're Spitfire? If only Rainbow Dash was here to see you. I didn't recognize you without your Wonderbolts outfit." _I don't know why I'm thinking this at the moment, but she is kinda cute. An irrational thought, but whatever._ "So, what did you need me for?"

"I just wanted to tell you that one of my friends has his eye on you. If Rainbow Dash is your friend, then you obviously know who it is." He took a glance over her shoulder and saw Soarin' sitting on one of the benches. Lelouch gave her a horrified look, and then coughed. "Is something wrong?"

"A bit. You see, I was at The Gala and…"

"Wait, did he ask you out at the Gala?"

"No. Here, let me explain. I was at the Gala and one of my friends made a portal so that we both could get home faster. I guess when we went through, he ended up perfectly fine, and I ended up being turned into a girl. Does that make sense?"

"Oh. So what you're tellin' me is that you are actually a boy, but because of some sort of magic accident, you were turned into a girl?" Lelouch nodded.

"Right. I'm Lelouch by the way." He stuck out a hoof to shake hands with her, and she accepted it.

"Nice to meet you. Maybe I'll see you when you're back to normal. Well, I guess that I should tell Soarin' the news." As she walked away, Lelouch realized something and called her name.

"Spitfire wait!" She turned around and walked back. "Can you please not tell him my name?" She nodded, gave him a smile, and walked back over to Soarin'. _Great, now I have to get to the salon. I'm pretty sure I haven't left them waiting too long_. He walked inside of the salon and saw that they were already getting their manes styled.

"Finally you decided to show up. Go over to one of the salon ponies and show them your mane so Fluttershy can get hers styled." Rarity told him. He sat on one of the chairs, and one of the salon ponies examined his mane closely.

"Alright, and you are getting Princess Cadence's hairstyle, correct?" She asked.

"Yup." In 20 minutes, they all had their hairstyles. Lelouch took the most glimpses in the mirror, mostly because he wasn't used to having long hair. "Al least my mane still covers my left eye." He stated.

"I think my mane looks good on you. I look okay with Twilight's mane, but I'm sure that it's fit for only her."

"My mane is a bit too swirly" Twilight commented.

"I look rather suave with Fluttershy's. This would be my 3rd favorite mane style."

"I think that Lelouch's mane is almost like Rainbow Dash's. Well, not the one he has now but the style that I have now." Lelouch looked at Fluttershy to get what she was talking about.

"I didn't actually realize that Fluttershy. So, do we keep our manes like this for just today, or is this like a 1 week thing?"

"You can go switch back to your original mane anytime. But enough about manes, let's go shopping!" Rarity hurried into one of the clothing stores and they followed. "Now Lelouch, let's go get some clothes for you."

"Rarity, do you really think I'll be like this forever? I'm pretty sure buying a dress for me would be a waste of time."

"Buying? Who said anything about buying a dress for you? Do you want me to buy you one? I was talking about finding a dress for you to try on for me. Aha! This one looks nice." She pulled out a violet dress and gave it to him. "Hey, now you have no reason not to try it. Unlike last time, you're a girl now." Lelouch rolled his eyes and put the dress on.

"Wow Lelouch, that dress looks good on you." Cadence commented. Lelouch blushed at the comment, and the fact at how weird it sounded hear his name combined with a comment on a dress. Lelouch looked around and saw Twilight, and that gave him an idea.

"Hey, can Twilight and I go to the bookstore here?" Twilight picked her head up and looked at him.

"Sure. We'll meet up with you two at the entrance, okay?" Lelouch nodded and walked over to Twilight.

"C'mon Twilight." As they walked past the door to the store, they heard a beeping noise, and looked around. Twilight looked at Lelouch, and he looked at himself and noticed that he still had the violet dress on. He blushed and let out small, inaudible laughs and placed the dress back on the clothing rack and walked out to see Twilight smiling at him.

"So, you want to go to the bookstore, huh?"

"Well, it's better than trying on dresses. Even as a girl, I still feel weird trying them on. But then again, I am trying to help you find a book with a spell that will turn me back to normal."

"Good reason. Just take this right turn over here and the bookstore should be on our right." He saw the bookstore, and they both walked in. The bookstore was an adequate size, not too big, but not too small either. Lelouch followed Twilight to the magic section and they looked around. "Now let's see, revert spells…hmmm." They both worked diligently to scan through the shelves.

"Maybe it's not under revert spells. It could be under transformation spells."

"It could be if that was the case, but you want to turn back to normal by negating the effects of the spell. If we used the transformation spell then we would use a gender change spell, but that effect would only last for, well, not for forever, let's just put it at that." She explained.

"You put even my intelligence to shame." As Lelouch was searching through the shelves, a thought rose in his head. "Don't you have a revert spell that you already know?"

"I do, but that only works for spells that keep the one it's under the same, as in same appearance. I mean, it would work for some minor change, but you're a whole different pony at the moment. Aha, right here." She pulled out a book and then they walked over to purchase it. "Well, now you'll be normal in no time." She told him as they walked over to the entrance to the mall. There was no sign of Cadence, Rarity, or Fluttershy, so they both decided to sit down. They weren't talking to each other, so Lelouch decided to start off first.

"I'm sorry for not picking any of you three at the Gala. It must have been a waste of your time. Cadence told me about how hard you trained for it." Lelouch told her.

"It wasn't a waste of our time at all. I just wish that we didn't really fight about it and scare you off. I mean, we all like you, but then we divised a plan for each other. It's was a really hard conflict between me, Rarity and Applejack. But now I guess you're back with Rainbow Dash, huh?"

"I wouldn't really say back. We talked about it that night, but I still feel like I need to make the choice between you three. But it's so hard to choose between you three. You all are perfect, but then I go back to wanting to not love anymore because it's so out of my usual character."

"If you want to go back to being single, then it's no problem at all, I understand."

"But that's the problem with it! I know that don't want to be in a relationship, but knowing that somepony has feelings for me just makes me go back to being in one. Rainbow Dash told me that being in Equestria has changed me, but I keep fighting it. Maybe this conflict with myself is one that I can't win. Maybe I need to just let it take its course."

"I guess so. Do whatever your heart is telling you to do." _If only he was a boy right now, I would have kissed him._ Twilight thought.

"Twilight! Mikan!" Rarity called out as she ran towards them. "We're ready to go back now. I hope we didn't make you wait for a while."

"Nope, we got here about a minute ago." Lelouch held the door open for them, and they walked through.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

They boarded the train and they returned to Ponyville in 20 minutes. They decided to drop by Twilight's house as usual, but they were the only ones there. When they got inside, Lelouch took the book out of Twilight's bag and flipped through the pages.

"Well, somepony's eager to return back to normal." Cadence joked.

"Yeah. I mean, being a girl is okay, but I rather be myself for the time being. I can't find the page!" He exclaimed in worry.

"Here, let me help you with that." Twilight flipped back to the front of the book and accurately flipped through the spell they needed. "Lelouch, have you ever heard of the Table of Contents?" Lelouch looked at her, embarrassed, but then saw the spell and pointed a hoof at it.

"It's that one right there, correct?"

"Yup. Apparently along with the spell I need to preform, you need to drink some sort of potion as well."

"What is it made out of?"

"Wow, the potion seems to just be an ordinary strawberry milkshake."

"You're kidding me right? Oh well, it sounds stupid, but whatever helps me." Lelouch made the 10 minutes journey to the smoothie café and returned with 1 strawberry milkshake.

"You didn't get any for me?!" Out of nowhere, Pinkie Pie jumped right in front of him as he was walking inside of the house. He was startled so much that he dropped the milkshake on the floor. "Oops, now it looks like you'll have to go back, sorry about that Lelouch." She apologized.

"Don't worry about it Pinkie, I drank some along the way. That should be good, right Twilight?" She gave him a confirming nod, and he walked over to stand in front of Twilight. She closed her eyes, and the spell went on like any of her usual spells. He glowed, and fell on the floor. Once he got back up, he looked around.

"How do I look? I sound back to normal, but do I look normal?" Fluttershy handed him a mirror and he looked at himself. "Thank Celestia Im back to normal." He praised. He ran over to Twilight and gave her a hug to thank her, making her blush. "You know I wouldn't have been back to my old self without you, and not just now. You gave Mikan shelter and I'm sure you took care of her, even though you didn't know that it was me at the moment." Shining Armor walked downstairs and when he saw that Lelouch was back to normal, he ran over to him.

"Lelouch! It's great to have you back to normal."

"It's great to be back to normal. Next time, I'll think twice before going through a portal that you made."

* * *

So, what did you think? I was hoping that this would be longer but when some original ideas won't work out, you have to improvise, and sometimes, it's not always going to be in a positive way. I have the first few chapters of Turn 5 typed, and I am going to do Turn 6, but I was actually thinking about there being a Turn 7 and 8 later on, but of course, I'm sticking with Lelouch on the last 2. So, should I type a Turn 7 and 8, or should I move on to another series. The problem I have with going to a different series is that it probably won't get much attention as this one. Take the very first series I typed for example. All these stories in the BBW series triumphed over them. I just want what's best for my readers, and possibly, for myself, so tell me your opinions on this small conflict.~Geasswolf Out


End file.
